Silent Screams
by girlinblue17
Summary: In her selflessness, she became a pawn to her worst enemy. She might have followed his commands, but inside, she silently screams because of her fate. The events of Resident Evil 5, as told from Jill Valentine's perspective.
1. Sacrifice

A/N: Since there were some who requested that I write a story that follows RE5 more closely, this one's for you. This is a narration of the events of the game, as told from Jill's perspective. It won't be a blow-by-blow account by any means, and I'll be adding some stuff that are definitely not in the game, but it's pretty much staying true to RE5. I hope you like it.:)

I love hearing what you guys think, so please do let me know what you think about it, alright?

xxx

_No!_

It was the only thing in my head when I saw Wesker grab Chris. There was no mistaking what that slimeball intended, seeing as how his fingers slowly began to tighten around my partner's neck. My feet were moving before I realized it, and before I knew it, I was tackling Wesker, throwing the two of us out of the picture window.

It's true what they say. When you're about to die, everything around you seems to slow down. As we were about to crash down into the rocks, I saw everything in slow motion. Somehow, Wesker's and my positions became reversed, and I first found myself staring at the sky. My eyes, however, zeroed in on the person staring down at us as we fell. The last thing I remember seeing was Chris's face from afar, the look of anguish evident on his face.

_Better me than you, _I thought before blinding pain overcame me, and darkness swallowed my consciousness.


	2. Failed Escape

I woke up suddenly. The first thing I sensed was the pain. My eyes watered because of it. It was almost like every bone in my body shattered and then brought back together only to be broken again. But I was alive. I didn't know how that was possible, but I don't think I could figure it out just yet. I pulled out the tubes from my nose and inhaled deeply. My ribs hurt from the exercise, but I didn't care. After taking a few deep breaths, my eyes quickly scanned the room. I was in what looked like a hospital room. Various machines were on the sides, some showing signs of recent use. And then my eyes landed on the folder by the side table, and my blood froze.

_Shit!_

I will never forget what those red and white triangles mean. Somehow, Umbrella's back, but I sure as hell was not staying to find out what's going on. I pulled myself off from the narrow bed, yanking out the IVs still attached to me. I winced as my bare feet made contact with the cold floor, but I pushed on. I made my way to the window.

It's locked. Of course. It was hoping too much that it was left open, and knowing Umbrella, it was electronically locked, and an attempt to even nudge it open would automatically sound the alarm. I peeked out. It was nighttime already. If I could get out of this building, the darkness would cover my tracks, at least, until the morning comes. I pushed thoughts of Cerberi from my head. Now was not the time to be pessimistic. I limped to the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. I pushed it open and peered out. There didn't seem to be guards, or anyone out there, for that matter. I moved as quickly as I could, barely paying attention to my surroundings, only that it was spacious enough to be in a mansion, or a facility. Each step I took was agony, but I pushed on, knowing that if I stayed, it would be much worse. I had almost reached the door on the other end of the hall when a familiar, hateful voice echoed across the room.

"Leaving so soon, and without even a goodbye?" Wesker asked, his voice mocking. I turned around, and sure enough, there he was, standing beside a woman in a white dress. I wanted to beat that smirk off his face, but common sense told me not to. I couldn't even beat him when I was in good condition, what more now? Unconsciously, I stepped backward. Wesker saw it, and his sneer grew. At the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, and the pain I was feeling doubled as he punched me in the gut. "I think not. I can't allow you to leave just yet," Wesker said, his voice filled with malice.

I choked as I fell, but I pushed myself back up. Clumsily, I lunged for him, but he easily sidestepped and I found myself falling to the floor again. My knees slammed hard on the ground, and I felt a bone on my leg fracture. My eyes teared up, but I pushed myself up again.

"What did I tell you, Excella?" Wesker said gleefully, talking to the woman.

"Yes, she's got spirit. So what?" She answered, her tone bored.

"So she'll fit nicely in our plans," he replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What are you waiting for, Wesker? Kill me now," I said, trying to get a reaction from him. I hated how my voice was so weak, hated why he was still alive and well while I was practically incapacitated.

"I will, eventually. But you still have some use for me."

"And what's that?"

"What else? To get my revenge on Chris," Wesker said, before delivering another blow to the back of my head. The last thing I remember before fading into unconsciousness was feeling hope. Because Chris was still alive.

xxx

As always, please read and review.:) Thanks!


	3. Eyes and Ears

I will never forget those next months. I knew I was only being kept alive because I was needed in Wesker's plans - he'd said as much. Even so, that didn't stop him from taunting me. Enrico, Forest, Joseph, Richard, Kenneth, Kevin, Edward, Brad, Rebecca, Barry, Chris… We were a family in STARS, and he'd mock me for not being able to save the guys, and how I would see Rebecca, Barry, and Chris die before my eyes. At first, I would retaliate, and then he would hit me, and even if I wanted to, I was still too weak to fight back. Eventually, I learned to school my response, but each time he'd mention them, their faces would swim before my eyes. It's been eight years already, but the wounds have never healed and he knew it, and the bastard delighted in rubbing it in my face.

It was frightening, because there were moments that I thought that I would die, but what was even scarier was the fact that I started to welcome it. I wanted it to end. I wanted to die.

Yet that wasn't the case. Each night I would pray that it would be my last, and I'd feel heartache when I would wake up the next day. So I decided that I had to make myself useful, in any way I can.

First on the agenda was to take care of my physical health. I was still injured all over, but I've always been a fast healer, especially after Raccoon City… For the first time, I was thankful of this… abnormality I got from that, because it would work to my advantage now. Outwardly, I pretended that I was still broken in front of Wesker and all those other doctors that he'd bring in to check up on me. I'll be damned if they found out I was healing, even little by little. I didn't want to think about what they would do to me once I become fully healed.

At the same time, I paid as much attention as I could to my surroundings. I flirted with one of the doctors watching over me. Dr. Moretti. The man was a pig, but he was the stupidest from the bunch, so while it sickened me to even talk to him, I pretended to have a connection with him. I found out that I was in one of the facilities of Tricell, one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies of the world. When I tried to inquire about Umbrella, Wesker became violent again, and it was only after that he said, his tone casual, "to not mention that name while we're under this roof." I kept quiet after that, but I continued to keep my eyes and ears busy.

I couldn't be too sure, but based on what I could see from the windows, we were somewhere in southern Europe, probably Italy, if the plants outside were any indication. If that's the case, if I could somehow make a break for it, I could try and get in contact with BSAA. I've worked for the European branch on one of my missions, and I knew that there were undercover agents spread out in the area. I memorized where the doors, windows, even the air vents were, and I plotted my escape. If I died in this attempt… Well, at least I've left enough clues to tell the BSAA who were staying here. One look at the room where they kept me would tell them _very _interesting stories.

Finally, I was ready.

It was already winter by then, and I'd probably freeze to death if by some miracle I make it outside, but at least the darkness would come earlier. I had a bigger chance to make my escape. I knew there were two guards standing outside my room, but if my plans worked, they wouldn't have to find out that I'm gone until later. I've stolen acetone from the supplies cabinet a few days ago, and I used it on the two video cameras in the room to fog the lenses. I had to be quick then, because they'd realize what I've done in just a few minutes. I grabbed the scalpel on the table: it was the only thing I could use as a weapon. The hairpins I've asked Moretti to get for me were already in my pocket. Thank God for idiots like him. Crouching down, I went under my bed and pulled off the cover of the vent. I pulled myself in. I've lost a lot of weight in the past months, so much so that I could easily fit in the opening.

_Left. Left. Right. _

Pushing the vent cover, I dropped down, one hand still holding the piece of metal. After I put it back in, I looked around. _Perfect. _As I planned, I was in one of the side rooms. It was still pretty far from the nearest exit, but it had two features that none of the other rooms did: it didn't have any cameras, and it was in the darkest wing of the facility, practically unused. I went to the door. It was locked, as I expected. I grabbed two of the hairpins from my pocket and twisted them on to the opening. A small click, and it was open.

_Yes!_

I peeked out. One guard was patrolling the corridor. I waited until he went past the door, and I snuck behind him and twisted his neck. I let him drop gently on the floor and continued on my way. The next corridor had no guards. Since the wing was hardly used, Tricell didn't bother to protect it as much as the other areas. At the next turn, there was another guard, but I didn't bother taking him down. I snuck in the closest room and waited for him to pass by it, and then I moved on.

Finally, the last door. It was all I could do to run to it, but I had enough sense to know that if I did, my footsteps would alert the nearest guards. I continued to tiptoe to it. I was about to reach for it when…

_Ugh!_

"Jill, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't leave just yet," Wesker said, standing over me, a syringe in his hand, the last drop on the needle glistening in the moonlight. I laid on the floor, unable to move, my shocked expression frozen on my face. My neck throbbed in pain, but I couldn't reach out to touch it.

_No!_

"What's the matter, Jill? Cat got your tongue?" Wesker said silkily. "Or perhaps the cat got you?" And he chuckled his hateful laugh. He brought his face close to mine. "You know what this is, Jill?" He asked me, bringing the needle to my face. "Pancuronium," he continued, without waiting for my response, not that I could, even if I wanted to. "Don't worry, it's not strong enough to be considered lethal, but it is enough to paralyze you completely for the next hours or so." He stepped back then, but he continued to stand over me. "It seems I've underestimated you, but no matter. The Pancuronium will make sure you stay nice and calm." His face twisted. "I've told you once already, Jill. You still have some use to me, but don't think I can't kill you when I want to."

Excella came in then, and she quite deliberately stepped on me to make her way to Wesker. "What is _she_ doing here, Albert?" She asked archly, but her voice was edged with sharpness.

"Nothing that you should concern your pretty little head, Excella," Wesker answered, his tone bored.

Excella preened at Wesker, and then she spoke again, "Filth like that isn't worth my attention, anyway," while looking down at me in derision. She turned her head again at Wesker. "Albert, you were right. They found the plant you were talking about." There was no mistaking the hint of triumph in her voice.

"Good. Where exactly did they find it?"

"A small town in Africa. Kijuju," Excella said almost dismissively.

xxx

Just a thought: I might bring up the rating of the story in the next chapters if I'm going to continue in this vein.

Anyway, as always, R&R, please.


	4. Pancuronium

_Part IV: Pancuronium_

I don't really know how much time passed since my escape attempt. It could've been days, months… I don't really know.

They kept me steadily on Pancuronium. They were careful to keep the dosage to a minimum to keep it from becoming lethal, but it was already enough to paralyze me from head to toe. Moretti… Oh God. I don't even want to remember. I remember telling myself that if, by some miracle, I get out of here, I will have a hard time deciding between Wesker, Excella, and Moretti who I'll kill first. I couldn't show them any weakness while they were in this room, but when they leave, all I could do was cry.

I haven't cried in about ten years. Not even after the Mansion incident. There was no time to grieve, no time to cry for the ones we lost. Chris and I… We took it out on our work, but the pain never really disappeared. We knew that if we started crying, we probably wouldn't be able to stop, and we couldn't afford that, because we had to fight. Now… I guess we were right. The tears really don't stop, and I couldn't even wipe them off my damn face.

Wesker never failed to notice them and mock me for that, but I didn't care anymore. I was pretty much the living dead. It's funny how things work. For the first time, I, who blasted zombies, ended up empathizing with them. I wondered, was I the same as them? Can they actually think, but are betrayed by their bodies, couldn't control the hunger that drives them on?

I don't really know anything anymore. All I knew is that it was the end of the line for me. I knew it, and Wesker sure as hell didn't make any attempts to disguise that he knew it as well. He and that woman, Excella, talked about their plans even while they were around me, absolutely sure that I wouldn't, couldn't do anything about it, couldn't stop them from destroying the world.

I did find out one thing though. Excella kept Wesker on a steady dose of something that keeps him from mutating. I don't know if I'll be able to use that knowledge to my advantage, but I filed it away. Just in case.


	5. Awakening

My eyes popped open, and then suddenly, water rushed in.

_I was drowning!_

I pounded on the walls around me, hardly noticing that they surrounded me on all sides.

_Help me!_

I was desperate, banging my fists against the panels, feeling my lungs slowly filling. The next thing I knew, one of the panels raised open, and I fell hard on the ground. I took big gulps of air, barely noticing my surroundings, only that it was almost completely dark. A sharp pain pierced my fists, and it was only then that I noticed that they were bleeding, if the dark stains on my hands were any indication. Nothing that I could do about them now.

When I felt myself sufficiently calm enough, I raised my head, and realized that I wasn't alone in the room. A figure was standing in front of me, but all I could see was that it was an outline of a man. I didn't know if he came in as I was trying to breathe, or if he was there all along. All I knew was that I felt a sense of fear, and I suddenly became conscious of my nudity.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly, still not completely recovering from my ordeal. I raised one bloody hand to try to wipe the water in my eyes and see his face, but it didn't help. The darkness was too full, too intense that I could barely see his form at all.

"It doesn't matter," his voice broke through the silence, and a shiver ran down my spine. Instinctively, I knew that this man wasn't a friend. "The question is," he continued speaking, and I could swear that he was smiling in the darkness, "who are you?"

I was about to respond, when his question hit me fully.

_Who am I?_

Hi guys! Sorry for my lack of updates on the story. I promise I haven't abandoned it yet, things have just gotten really crazy in RL. I actually wrote this piece because I'm having trouble sleeping. Anyway, I'll try to post stuff as often as I can, but I can't really say it's going to be as quickly as I updated my older stories, so please bear with me and I apologize for this.

Anyway, the later chapters might be even shorter than this, I can't tell yet, but since it's going to follow what happened to Jill in RE5, there will be chapters which will definitely be shorter than others. I don't want to cram so many things in a chapter just to make it longer when it really deserves a separate section for it. And yes, I'm still trying to make this follow the canon as closely as possible, so there's a point why Jilly's having temporary amnesia.:P

Anyway, I'm also already trying to work out the plot for the sequel to "Walk in the Darkness", I already have a general idea on how it's going to go, but I haven't really thought of the nitty-gritty yet. Will post stuff about it as soon as I get clear ideas on how to go on about it.

Thanks for those who've left reviews! Please do let me know what you think about the flow of the story so far, I always love to hear from you guys.:)


	6. Past is Past

_Does the past really matter?_

He said it didn't. All that mattered was the future. I would be granted immortality, and everyone wants that, right?

And that's why I'm training and fighting each day. To earn that. Because the new world he talks about is a privilege, not a gift, and I have to work to get that. He trains me himself. And in those moments when we weren't sparring, he would take me to the laboratory and put some device on my head. He said it's a way to prepare me for the new world, to make me better. I don't really know, because I'm unconscious in those times.

Did I really trust him? Maybe. I don't know. All I know was that he's the only one who holds the key to who I am. Maybe even who I was.

But… Does it really matter?

Even if he tells me it doesn't, there's a part of me that tells me it does. And when I try to remember, I get flashes of images. It always runs the same way: A uniform of some sort. Statues. A large house. Gunfire. Blood. So much blood. Rotting flesh. Monstrous giants. Explosion. And then, a pair of intense blue eyes, foreign and yet strangely familiar to me, and it gives me peace. But inevitably, that's always when the pain strikes. Every nerve in my body feels like it's burning, and I always find myself on my knees at the end of each episode. Pain that originates from that device on my chest.

He says it's the reason why I shouldn't think of the past, because it only gives pain, and we can never go back to how it was. All that's left to do is to move forward.

Maybe it's true, but still…

Can I move on to the future if I don't know my past? That's why, even if it hurts me, I will try to remember, with or without his help.

xxx

The update came sooner than I expected. Yay! If this chapter doesn't make sense to you, don't worry, because the situation doesn't make sense to Jill either.:P

Again, thanks for the reviewers: Prisonerksc2-303, Stardust4, and J.L. Zielesch, you guys are awesome.

Prisonerksc2-303: What do you think?;) I left the Moretti part vague enough, so it's really up to you if you think he did something to Jill.

Stardust4: Ah, my fellow Jilly Hopefully, I can bring justice to the character with this story.

J.L. Zielesch: Wow. Thank you so much. What you said really matters to me. Thanks for the encouragement.:)


	7. War

I watched the man without actually seeing him. I was getting pretty good at that. When I saw his shoulders start to heave, I turned away. I knew what was going to happen next. As I took two steps, I heard the sound of wretching.

It had begun.

I tried to move more quickly, but surprisingly, he was faster. He grabbed on to the sleeve of my cloak, and I was forced to look at him for a split-second as I pulled the cloth from his clutching hands. What I saw reviled me. I've seen this countless number of times when he'd sent me on my missions, but it never failed to get to me.

You never really get used to seeing someone being overtaken by parasites in his body.

As I deliberately stepped away from him, I made an attempt to stem the flood of guilt that threatened to overcome me. _This is necessary, _I told myself. _It's what he wanted._

There would inevitably be casualties before we reach our goal. After all, the war has already begun, and it's my job to see it through.


	8. Irving

I looked at the man at the passenger seat with contempt. Ricardo Irving was scum. We all knew it, even the worm himself, but _he _needed him. The bastard was a loose cannon. If he was allowed to roam free, who knew what he'd do?

"Let's go," he drawled to me, giving me a leering look as he did so. I resisted the urge the wipe that smirk off his face, and stepped on the accelerator.

xxx

"Freeze!"

I stopped when I heard him. I knew that voice! I raced to where it was coming from, all the while trying to remember who it was. The answer was right there, but my mind can't seem to grasp that thought to identify who it was. I swore to myself as I sprinted, cursing at my lack of recall. _Why can't I remember? _The voice was familiar, almost as though…

I clutched at my chest as sharp pain suddenly hit me. _Damn it! Not now! _Another surge of pain hit me, and I almost tripped. It was then that I realized I was on the opposite side of the door of the room where the voices were coming from. I risked taking a peek at the glass panel, and I froze again when I saw him.

That man. They were cold as ice now, but his eyes were the ones from my dreams… Memories. Pain hit me again, but I ignored it, too astounded at what I've discovered.

This man… This man is from my past.

It took a few seconds for me to realize what the scene happening in front of me was. Him… And another woman, both obviously from the BSAA, were aiming their guns at Irving. _He _wouldn't be pleased if something happened to him. My instructions were to bring him back safe.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out a smoke grenade and tossed it in the room.

xxx

Irving was still cackling as we made our escape.

Finally, I snapped. Slamming him against the wall, I asked, "What are you going to do about them?" I didn't know why I was asking, but I _had_ to know. He must've received his instructions. Just like I did.

"You're just one of Excella's playthings!" Irving said, his voice a sneer, but a hint of fear in his eyes.

_Sunuvabitch. _I lifted him up easily.

"It was your master who was…!"

"One more time!" I interrupted him, my voice cold. "What are you going to do about them?"

"Alright, alright," Irving choked out, "I'll handle it!"

I let him fall to the ground. I hesitated only briefly before pulling the syringe from my cloak.

"Use it," I said, my voice sounding even more wooden through the mask.

"This?" He asked, but I didn't reply. I was already moving, hoping he would believe the instructions came from _him_, hoping I didn't betray myself.

As I've already betrayed him.

He wanted Irving to be delivered safely. Too bad that's not going to happen, but he did say to do anything to keep the BSAA from interrupting the plan.

At least, that's what I'm going to tell him.

After all, he did say that sacrifices have to be made to reach our goal.

And if it meant getting Irving infected at the same time as preventing him from using one of his high-tech weapons to use on the BSAA, then I'm going with that.

Because I somehow knew that that man would survive a bioweapon, even one as strong as the strain I pushed in Irving's hands.

I had to see him again, and that wouldn't happen if he was blown into pieces.

xxx

I'm really, really sorry for my slow updates. As I've said before, I'm pretty busy right now, and at the same time, I've realized how hard it is to write from Jill's POV. The poor girl must've been going nuts inside her head as the RE5 events unfolded. I know it didn't happen in RL, but still. Anyway, I'll try to update faster, hopefully come up with more chapters instead of letting them come once a week.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews again.:) You guys are really encouraging, thank you so much! It's you guys that's making me continue writing this.

Oh, just to share, I liked writing this chapter. It's darker than the previous ones, and it was interesting exploring the duality of Jill's personality at this point in time: one minute she's Wesker's puppet, the next she does things of her own will. I really liked playing with that, and hopefully, you do too.:)

Again, please leave reviews! I like hearing from you guys, and it also gives me an idea on how I should go about with writing the subsequent chapters, so please click that little "Review" button!


	9. Recall

I walked in the room as he was shoving Excella Gionne from him.

"The BSAA are here," I said, all the while thankful for the mask I was wearing, preventing them from seeing my smirk. Excella was obviously not used to being rejected, and it showed in her face. She wasn't exactly subtle about her emotions.

Her voice changed from cloyingly sweet to bitter. "It looks like your friend Chris Redfield has come to pay you a visit. Do I sense concern?"

He gave a reply, but I didn't hear it. My thoughts had locked in to what Gionne had said.

Chris Redfield. So that's the name of the BSAA agent I encountered earlier. I would have thought I would be able to remember something, anything, once I find out what his name was, but I still couldn't recall anything. I knew I've heard that name before, but I can't attach it to any memory.

_Dammit! Why can't I remember a single thing?!_

I'm so confused. Who was friend and who was foe? Am I fighting for the right cause?

Before I could sort through my thoughts, Excella breezed off, giving me a cursory nod. Before I knew what was happening, I was following her out the door.

xxx

We stood in the upper room, watching as Chris and the other woman arrived. Another man, about middle-aged, was slumped in one corner of the room, appearing to be unconscious.

Gionne flipped a switch on the desk, and then she spoke. "Glad you could make it." Her voice was gloating, insulting. The two immediately turned around, looking for her. "Up here, you two," she continued, obviously enjoying the cat-and-mouse game she was playing. As they lifted their heads, I saw his eyes again. Cold fury danced in their blue depths.

He shouted, "Excella, where's Jill?" I shook my head slightly when I heard him speak. _Jill. _Yet another familiar name. A name I couldn't put a face to.

"Jill, Jill, Jill. You're like a broken record, you know that? Just as single-minded as _he_ said." No doubt about it, she was enjoying this. A wave of hatred for this woman filled me. _If this woman and he know this Chris Redfield, then they must've known all along about my past! _It was all I could do to clench my fists to prevent them from wrapping around her neck and strangling her. "You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros," she was continuing, "Well, here. Enjoy."

Unwillingly, my eyes were drawn to the man on the corner. He had already stood up, and his writhing left me no doubt of what his state was.

He was infected.

I barely heard their conversation. All I could see was the Uroboros infectee. Dread filled me, the same horror that rose up every time I presented the vial to the sacrifices.

Gionne turned and made for the door, but before she did so, I stole a glimpse of what was happening below. Seeing the creature take a swipe at them, managing to hit Chris and throwing him against the wall, brought a flood of memories to my head, almost threatening to overwhelm me.

STARS. The Spencer Mansion. Raccoon City. Russia. BSAA.

Bile rose in my throat as I struggled with my memories, at the same time as I watched my partner struggling below.

_No. No. No!_

I finally remembered, but was it too late? _I need to get to Chris! _I thought to myself. I felt myself move.

To the opposite direction. Following Excella. Away from Chris.

I willed my feet to stay, but it felt as though they had a mind of their own. They brought me directly behind Excella, like an obedient puppy or servant. Which was what I have been for the past year.

_What the hell is happening?!_


	10. Partners

Finally, the chapter I've been waiting for.:P

If you're a Chris/Jill fan, you'll probably like this. If not, er, just give it a chance.:P I loved this scene in RE5.

Thanks for the reviews, people.:) Hope you continue to read and review. I'm almost done with this story, but I have an idea for follow-ups, maybe to the older ones I've made.

xxx

"I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?"

_Damn you, Wesker!_

I screamed in my head even as I swung this way and that, landing blows on Chris and his partner, Sheva, each time. Easily, I dodged the bullet the woman shot at me, running in her direction and driving a kick at her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Beside me, Wesker was laughing softly as he battled Chris, hitting him, his blows painful but at the same time not fatal, playing with him while ensuring pain. "Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare with you," he drawled softly. Even as I fought with Sheva, I couldn't help but stare at their fight, horrified.

Chris wasn't even fighting back. Instead, he was trying to get to me, desperation in his eyes. "Jill, it's me! Don't you recognize me?"

_Dammit! I do!_

I tried to speak, to tell him I do know him, that this isn't what I wanted, that I couldn't fight it, but I couldn't. Attempting to open my mouth only brought out unintelligible growls, and trying to stop fighting only made my attacks more vicious. I winced inwardly as I tossed Sheva on the ground, hearing her land hard on her back.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

When she got up, she immediately raised her gun and fired bullet after bullet. At that moment, a part of me really wanted to get shot. I wanted to die at that time, wanted it all to end, because if this kept up, I knew how it would end. Chris and Sheva's blood would be on my hands. But my body moved on its own, dodging the bullets without any effort. Reaching her easily, I kicked her hard, sending her flying, and as she was in the air, I raced to her, and drove a fist in her gut.

It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder. Chris had finally reached me and tried to keep me steady by holding on to me, but I easily batted his hands away and drove the side of my hand at his throat, cutting off his airflow. Giving him no time to catch his breath, I did a backwards flip, clipping him on the chin as I moved.

"We should hide!" I barely heard Sheva cry to Chris, even as I prepared to attack again. They ran off to the labyrinth, with Wesker and me after them. Even as we chased after them, I tried to fight back, tried to gain back control of my body, but to no avail.

_Please, Chris. Get away while you still can. Leave me. Please. _

xxx

"Wesker, stop!"

The sound of his voice was enough to bring me to them. Rounding the corner, I easily downed Sheva, immediately grappling Chris, grabbing his arm and pinning him to the ground.

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!"

_I know! Believe me, I know! _I sobbed in my head, even as I prepared to tear his arm off.

"Nice move, Chris." Again that voice, cold, mocking. "But now that your partner has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up."

_Partner. A mockery._

Chris screamed as I added more pressure. "Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!"

And it was then that I found myself breaking free, taking control over my body again, at least partially. "Chr… Chris…" I managed to gasp out, tearing myself away from him.

"Jill…" Chris whispered, making a slight move as though to try and reach my side again.

_No, don't. Don't come near me. Please. Get away while you still can. Please. I don't want to hurt you again. _

Even as I struggled to gain full control of my body, that hateful voice came again.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage!" The slight raising of his voice betrayed his surprise. Wesker hardly ever raised his voice. It was then that I realized he didn't expect this. _Maybe… Just maybe… _I fought even more strongly, each motion agonizing, but this time I welcomed it, if it meant taking complete control. I raised my head slightly, and I saw him smirking. Whatever faint hope I felt became extinguished as I saw his cruel smile aimed at me. "Commendable, yet futile," he drawled, relishing each word as he pressed a button on the device he was holding. All at once, the pain I was feeling increased a hundredfold, forcing me to my knees and causing me to scream in agony. It was pain like no other, and as wave upon wave hit me, I felt myself losing control of my body again, at the same time as my mind blacking out. Darkness came again, and this time, I welcomed it, knowing that if it didn't, I might end up witnessing two of the most painful things that could happen to me: Chris's death, or mine. Like when we tried to arrest Spencer on that fateful day, I found myself hoping it was me.

xxx

But it wasn't my time.

Each sense came back slowly, one at a time. The smell of sweat and damp surroundings invaded my nostrils. I felt myself being cradled in someone's arms, strong, yet gentle. I heard a familiar voice, coaxing me to go back. As my eyes fluttered open, I took in everything I saw slowly, almost as though I was seeing things for the first time. And perhaps, it was. My eyes focused on the person cradling me. His face had aged, his body different from what I remembered, bulkier, but his eyes remained the same. The same eyes that I saw in my dreams.

"Chris…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

A faint smile passed his lips, relief at hearing me speak, knowing I was really back. "It's okay," he said, his soft, gentle tone in contrast to his size. His arms tightened slightly. Maybe he needed this as much as I did. He looked at me, and I stared back, savoring this moment, before the intensity of his gaze forced me to tear my eyes away. Yet I didn't pull away. _Just a few seconds, _I thought to myself weakly, allowing myself to enjoy the warmth that his arms gave me. Reality intruded in the form of footsteps.

"You're Sheva, right?" I asked, turning to the young woman beside us.

"Yes." A hint of reserve tinged her voice. I wasn't surprised. After what I've done…

"I couldn't control my actions, but God, I was still aware. Forgive me."

"It's alright," she replied then, the reservation disappearing from her voice. I looked at her face, and she looked right back, her eyes gentle, forgiving. It was more than I could hope for.

"Thank you," I said softly, my eyes unaccountably tearing up. No time for that.

Chris helped me to my feet, one arm still around me, his own way of lending me his strength. He never was good with words, but he always knew how to show his concern through his actions. I allowed myself those few seconds of enjoying his warmth, but then I pushed him gently away. I couldn't afford to be selfish, especially not now. I spoke up. "Listen, I'm going to be alright. You two need to stop him."

Chris protested, as I knew he would. "We can't just leave you here!"

"You have to! This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will spread across the globe! Millions will die!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"I'm alright!" I insisted, lying through my teeth, even as I struggled to remain on my feet. "You need to stop him!" Even with my words, a look of indecisiveness crossed his face. I ruthlessly pushed the feeling of elation I felt at his willingness to sacrifice everything, the chase for Wesker and even the fate of the world for me. _Dammit, Jill._ _Now is not the time to be selfish!_

I grabbed him in desperation. "Chris, you're the only one who can! Before it's too late." I pulled back slightly, and then raised my head, staring straight at him. "Don't you trust your partner?"

My words finally got through him. Silent communication passed between us, our eyes telling more than words the things we wanted to say. "Alright," he finally agreed, but he didn't tear his eyes from mine, his gaze intense. Telling me something. I held back tears again. For all we've lost. For what we've missed. For all that was. For what could have been. For what could be.

"Take care of him," I asked Sheva, half-pleading.

She gave a nod, smiling gently, her kind eyes understanding.

_Thank you._

I watched as they got on the elevator. Staring back at Chris, knowing that this might be the last chance we might see each other again.When the elevator doors closed, I expelled a long sigh.

"You're our only hope to survive this."


	11. Last Escape

Another corridor. I turned to the left and swiftly drove a kick at the side of the Majini's head. The P30 device might have come off, but some of it is still running through my system, giving me abilities that I shouldn't have. For once, I was thankful for it. A drop kick, and he collapsed. Two more Majinis blocked my way, but a flying kick brought them down. Easily dodging the third one, I sprinted off and headed off to the door at the end of the corridor.

It was a communications room. As I examined it, I spied an empty vial. Memories came back to me, of having spent time there with Wesker and Excella. And how she would inject a substance to him.

_Of course!_

I went directly to the communications table. Tweaking the controls, I hoped against hope that Chris hadn't changed his number.

He didn't. His face immediately appeared on the screen. "Jill! Are you alright?" He immediately asked.

I almost smiled at the concern in his voice. Almost. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you…" As I ran through the plan with them, I allowed myself to feel hopeful for the first time since I reached Kijuju. The line got cut before I could finish, but it didn't matter. I trusted them. They already know what to do. I flicked some more of the switches. I might not be able to go there with them in the fight, but I sure as hell am not just going to sit around. I still had a part to play.

"Hello? Code 2-2-4-6. This is Agent Valentine. I have no time to explain, but I need to be connected to the team assigned in Kijuju…"

xxx

My heart lurched as I saw Chris and Sheva struggling to keep their balance on the rocks. Signaling at Stone to go lower, I threw down the ladder. "Grab on!" I yelled.

Chris grabbed the ladder and allowed Sheva to go first. As I pulled her in, we exchanged smiles. _Thank you. _We then turned to Chris and pulled him in. Breathing a sigh of relief, I leaned against the side of the helicopter. _It was over._

The helicopter suddenly lurched. "CHRIIIS!" A huge bellow, even louder than the roar of the lava was heard. _Dammit! The bastard's got us!_

"Hang on!" Chris yelled as we struggled to keep ourselves from being thrown off.

"Chris, Sheva! Use those!" I gasped out, struggling to hang on. Sheva looked in the direction of where I'm pointing at, and then she grabbed the RPGs, handing one off to Chris.

"Ready, partner?" Chris asked.

"Locked and loaded," Sheva replied.

"Suck on this, Wesker."

"Your time's up, you son of a bitch."

They fired at him, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a sense of satisfaction seeing those rockets blowing him into pieces.

Silence reigned in the helicopter. It was only when Josh flew us up and we could see the whole of Kijuju did Chris finally speak.

"It's over."

Sheva smiled. "Yes." A statement.

Chris turned to me, and I knew instinctively that this was our first real smiles since the ordeal. "Finally."

xxx

Sorry for this really late update. Anyway, there's still one more chapter to go, the epilogue.:) This chapter's pretty funny, since everything's pretty much already shown in-game, it's only a question of how Jill was able to contact Chris and Sheva, and maybe Josh, so yeah. Thank you guys for reading (if you still are :P) and I'm hoping to hear from you, so please, please leave a review or drop me a line.:)


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Is that all that happened, Ms. Valentine?"

Jill nodded tiredly. She had been brought to Anderson, the head of BSAA, immediately after returning to the US for an extended debriefing. At first, she didn't know if she could talk about her ordeal, but as soon as she started, she didn't seem to be able to stop. All her memories flowed out, tumbling after each other. Jill lost count of the number of hours she'd been holed up in the room as she talked, it could've been days already for all she knew. Her narration went uninterrupted, save for her taking small sips of water when she felt her voice going hoarse. Irving, Excella, Wesker… All of their names figured prominently in her story, but none more than Chris Redfield.

"Ms. Valentine?" Anderson prompted.

Jill raised her head and nodded once more. "Yes, sir. At least, as far as I remember. I'm sorry to say that there are still some things that have escaped me, but I'll try my best to recall them."

"There's no hurry," Anderson said, starting to wave a hand, but then he paused and then grinned. "Well, actually there is, given the urgency of the situation. If Tricell is indeed involved in the manufacturing of BOWs, then it's best we go after them now. Best to strike while the iron is hot, I always say. That's not to say our budget won't be cut, since Tricell's one of our biggest sponsors, but well…" He added, chuckling, but turned to look at Jill's tired face. "Ms. Valentine, you've been through a lot. We're not that obsessed that we'd force you to remember things while you were mind-controlled."

"But sir, what about…"

Anderson waved her off. "No buts," he said firmly. "What happened was out of your control. All in all, you handled the situation quite well. At the very least, I think that makes you deserving of a vacation." He chuckled again. "And no, we didn't deduct those two years of your absence as part of your vacation leave."

Jill chuckled in spite of herself. "Thank you, sir."

He waved off her thanks. "That's not to say you'll be escaping from writing those reports," he jokingly admonished, knowing how much the BSAA agents detested reports. He stood up and extended a hand. "Welcome back, Ms. Valentine."

Jill shook it. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be back."

"Now how about stepping out of my office and easing the mind of your young man?" He said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Jill smiled as she walked out. At their mid-thirties, she and Chris weren't exactly teenagers, but she supposed that they were seen as children by their chief, who was already seventy-odd years old and had no intentions of slowing down.

True to Anderson's prediction, Chris sat near the door, and he immediately stood up and went to her side as she stepped out the door.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked, immediately taking hold of her hand as he reached her side.

Jill's full lips extended to a smile. Even when they were dating before her disappearance, he'd never really been the touchy type, but every time they saw each other, he couldn't seem to keep himself from touching her, as though to assure himself that she really was there. She still wasn't quite used to it, but decided she liked it. "I'm alright," she said automatically. "How about you?" She looked up at Chris. "I almost thought you'd try to break the door in when they brought me up here," she said teasingly, and then laughed outright at the red tinge that stained his cheeks. "Wait, you did?"

"Yeah, well…" Chris muttered. He pulled Jill gently as he walked. "It's not like there's no tomorrow. They could've questioned you then, instead of dragging you like you were a criminal. You needed your rest."

If it was possible, Jill's smile widened even more. "I'm alright," she repeated, squeezing Chris's fingers. "They just wanted to talk, that's all."

Chris snorted. Six hours of being locked up in a room was not his idea of talking. "How did it go, anyway?"

"As well as can be expected," Jill said, shrugging. "They asked about what happened. They'll probably be trying to talk to me the next few days about it, not that I could add to what I already told Anderson," she added, attempting to make her tone light-hearted.

Chris growled. "You want me to talk to them?"

Jill sighed, half out of exasperation, the other half amusement. "Chris, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle our bosses. Besides," and she hesitated, "I think I needed to talk about it, anyway."

"You could've talked to me," Chris muttered.

"I will," Jill said, squeezing his fingers again. "Hell, I know you're the only person who would be able to understand what I went through. But they're our bosses. They need to know what they might be facing, and even if Wesker's gone, uroboros is still a major threat." Jill smiled softly. "They need to send out more heroes like you to save the world."

"I'm no hero."

Jill suddenly stopped. Pulling his head down, she kissed him long, lingeringly. "Well, you're mine, so deal with it."

Chris held her tightly. To think he almost lost her… Planting a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good."

They held each other. Presently, Chris pulled away, but took her hand again. "Let's go home."

She looked into Chris's eyes, and found herself staring at the blue depths that brought her back. _Home. Yeah, and it's right here with you. _

xxx

Apologies for only posting this now! Anyway, this is the end of "Silent Screams". I know I promised a sequel to "Light in the Darkness", but I might start writing it December, since I'll be doing NaNoWriMo for the entire November. Wish me luck!

Thanks to those who stuck with me through the entire story, you guys are great! Anyway, please R&R, as always.

P.S. Thanks also those who've read and reviewed all my other stories, I couldn't acknowledge you from there since they're all finished, so I'm giving you all a shout-out from here (you know who you are!)


End file.
